When Everything Fails
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Before bed, Wolfram tells Yuuri how he fails. Fluff, WolYuu/YuuWol, Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh.

Pairing: WolYuu

Genre: Romance/General

Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, drabble, and the fact that it's kinda short.

* * *

Wolfram sighed and leaned against the maple door. Moonlight streamed into the room through the windows. The stone took on a silver quality and the moon allowed the two occupants to see without the need of candles. Yuuri looked especially handsome with the silver light throwing shadows over his person, but the blond soldier blocked such thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time, especially since he was incredibly annoyed with his fiancé.

"What do you mean I fail?!" the double black maou cried in indignation. Wolfram narrowed his emerald eyes at that, feeling a headache coming on. He gave a huff before filling in his incredibly oblivious, yet incredibly adorable, fiancé.

"What I _mean_ is that you fail at almost everything! You fail at cooking, flirting, being considerate of my feelings, and being reserved. You fail at riding horses, though I will admit that you _are_ getting better at it. Anyway, you fail in _the most epic way possible_ at paying attention to the details, not to mention when someone is trying to convey their feelings toward you!" Wolfram crossed his arms across his chest, his entire profile challenging Yuuri on whether he was right or not. The double black blushed a little and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? You must think you're so perfect, then," he replied under his breath. It was a statement that was not supposed to be heard by the blond beauty, but he heard it all the same. Wolfram closed his eyes and felt his body tense all over in anger. What insolence!

"I hate it when people assume that," the blond said with heated passion. Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise, but Wolfram was not finished. "I know where I fail at. I fail at having patience and being considerate of others. I fail at putting things mildly and controlling my temper. I epically fail at that temper part. I also fail at conveying my true feelings, but that is a soldier's duty! We are never to show our emotions else our opponent will get the advantage. I fail at many things and I am well aware of that!"

"Wolf…" Yuuri said softly. A hand touched the blond demon's cheek, catching Wolfram by surprise. During his tirade, he had failed to notice the Demon King's approach. Wolfram also found that his cheeks were also wet and flushed, evidence that he had been crying during it.

"I'm sorry," he continued as he gently wiped away the tears from his fiancé's face. Wolfram turned his eyes away, embarrassed at the position he found himself in. He had seen the sincere look in those obsidian eyes and he had no idea how to respond to such a thing. The blond muttered something about changing into his nightgown and started to move away. Yuuri's hand grabbed his wrist, stilling Wolfram.

"I didn't think and I'm truly sorry," Wolfram huffed again and felt fresh tears in his eyes. He blinked them back and shook his head.

"Yeah? That isn't the first time, you know," the blond replied heatedly before wrenching his hand free. He grabbed his pink nightgown and went into the bathroom to change. After changing, Wolfram washed his face and exited the room. He found Yuuri all ready in his pajamas and in bed. The blond took his usual place under the covers and kept his back to his adorable fiancé.

The minutes crept by. Wolfram was starting to drift off when he felt arms encircling his waist. He stiffened, unsure of how to take the movement. The blond heard his bedmate sigh and lean his head against the area between the soldier's shoulder blades.

"When people are hurt, usually it makes them feel better when they're held by a person they…care about," Yuuri spoke softly and with slight hesitation. Wolfram's emerald eyes softened, but he was not about to let him know how touched he was. The double black maou was usually scared of romantic relationships between two men, but the blond felt that his fiancé was starting to get accustomed to it. Still, such an outward and bold show of affection was…different, but pleasant at the same time.

"I'm no wimp," Wolfram replied in false annoyance. He heard Yuuri sigh and felt the arms starting to recede. Starting to feel actual annoyance, the blond gripped Yuuri's wrists, effectively restraining the boy from pulling away.

"…Thanks," he said in a soft whisper. The soldier could practically feel the radiant smile coming from his companion and mentally congratulated himself on that front. Before completely surrendering himself to sleep, Wolfram figured that things were starting to look up on their relationship now that they had finally managed to open up…even if it was only a little.


End file.
